Team Manager SOP
Owning a Team Actors: General Manager, VP Scenario: You have now been assigned as a General Manager of a team. This is the routine that should be followed to guarantee a well-kept team. DIRECTIONS: *'Once you have received your team': **The Commissioner or Vice President of League Operations will grant you access to your team's Master sheet - you need to provide them with an email in return (( G-Mail preferred. )) Confirm that you have editing access to this sheet via the link provided on your team's Wiki page. **#Receive an email granting ownership of the team. **#Visit your team's page on the Wiki (navigate to The League > Teams) **#Click the''' -- LINK HERE -- window. This will open a new tab in your browser. Confirm that Google Docs are supported on your browser. **Once you have editing access, make any aesthetic changes that you wish to make. You can change the coaching attributes on the Team Info page of the Master Sheet. If you wish to make a drastic change to the team, please contact the Commissioner for permission. Each of these coaching attributes are explained in the Rules document hosted on this Wiki (under 'Simulation'). The changes you make to the sheets are automatically saved. **Take some time to familiarize yourself with your team and its current issues. Does your team have a good defense / offense, or should you draft some new players that would make your team better? What positions look like they are struggling? You can use the Statistics page to make some initial determinations. **Some the members of your team have personalities - some do not. This is an opportunity to make them "real" - bring them to life! **Identify your team's needs, and list potential players to draft on the Transactions page or the Draft page in your Master sheet. You must choose players to draft prior to July 15, 2015 (date subject to change). *During the off-season, coordinate with other members of the community to visualize players, work on improving the team, and share art or stories. Be sure, however, that you are following all rules and procedures. The UFFL closely shares a universe with the FBA, so many of the rules that apply to the FBA also apply to the UFFL. During the season: *'''Coordinate with the other members '''and player agents of your team during the week if there are changes that need to be made to the Mastersheet. If no changes have been made, or nothing is bothering you with your rosters, then you're good to go! **Remember the ''4-week rule'' – if you do not appropriately handle your team's issues during the regular season for more than 4 weeks, you are subject to losing your management position! *You must '''highlight all and any changes you make to the Master Sheet in RED so that the Vice President sees the changes and updates your team accordingly in the simulator. Often, these changes include injuries and signings/releases. Failure to do so results in a drop in the player's ability/stats, and could result in your team losing the game! *'Update your starting roster' prior to NOON PST (3 pm EST) on your team's game day (usually Sunday). Update this directly in the master sheet (shared between you, the Vice President, and the Commissioner). Replace injured players, bench or start new players, and whatever else you wish to do to improve your chances of winning. We don't send out reminders! *'Watch simulator games' (if so desired) on Twitch. Occasionally we will show off the simulator and do a play-by-play. It's not SUPER-thriling, but at least you get to see the game "in action". In the future, we may vote for the Game of the Week on FA - This may or may not be happening for 2015. Stay tuned. *'View your final score, statistics, and standings after the game has completed '''in your master sheet and on the the Blog site. Comment and grouse! Use these results to make changes for upcoming weeks to your roster. Pay attention to any injuries that your team endures! *'View your game report', which is shared via a link on the Mastersheet ‘Game Reports’ page. This links to a document (hosted on Google Drive) that provides you with play-by-play results and game statistics. You can also view other reports from the Reports page on this site. This is an optional step, but the stats can help you determine who is making your team lose! *'Manage and contribute to the development of your team!'' I'm serious!'' The more ambitious you are, the better your team or player will do (and the more interesting the league will be!) *Just try it. *Seriously, just try. We don't discriminate. *Stop reading this and write something! *Or draw art. *GO! *'''Make your choices for drafting during the season and off-season (draft is July 15, 2015 - subject to change). *Every General Manager's master sheet is viewable by members of the community by using the links on the Wiki - they can View, but not Edit - only you can Edit. If you want to “spy” on your other teams - by all means. The ability to edit other team's pages is not possible - you are locked out by default. However, if you do somehow manage to find a way and “edit” other team’s arrangements and content in other locations, this behavior is strictly prohibited and may result in an automatic loss of a game or losing your General Manager position. So beware! Hey, so I'm a General Manager, I guess. What can General Managers do? *Elect friends to the other coaching positions on the team: Offensive Coordinator, Defensive Coordinator, and Special Teams Coordinator (we're in talks in allowing this ATM). *Prepare for the draft – select players to draft, make trades and releases with other General Managers, and constantly review your team's needs. *Bench, sit, drop, release or trade players on the team. *Update their roster (based on injuries, trades, preferences, etc.) – it’s like a game of chess. You move the pieces, and watch what the result is. *Participate in UFFL league rule changes - this is done via an official UFFL forum. *Create content for the league and their team & players. Abandoning A Team Actors: General Manager, VP, Commissioner Scenario #1: For whatever reason, you no longer want to be the General Manager. #Send the Vice President an email (faffmanagement@gmail.com), private message on FurAffinity, or any other method of notification stating that you wish to quit being a General Manager. Preferably, General Managers give up their position at the end of a season. #The Vice President will confirm with you that you truly do intend/wish to quit. The Commissioner is notified of this confirmation occurring. #Once the abandonment has been confirmed: #*You will lose editing abilities on your team's Mastersheet. #*Your name will be removed from the General Manager listings on the Wiki. #*The current Offensive Coordinator (second-in-line) will be contacted with the opportunity to be promoted to General Manager. If the Offensive Coordinator declines to take over, the opportunity goes to the community waiting list. If no coordinators exist, the position is publicized as being open to any member of the public who wishes to apply. #Feel free to involve (or uninvolve yourself) in other ways with the league. #*Just because you quit being a General Manager doesn't mean you can't stay involved, unless there has been a legitimate complaint filed against you (for whatever reason). You may also apply for another team if you wish. #*If you also wish to remove your players from the league, they will be "retired" in-canon and the same process will follow. We do not remove or destroy art or stories created for that player once they are retired. Scenario #2: The General Manager has not been actively updating their team during the regular season for more than four (4) weeks. #The General Manager will be sent an email or PM by the Commissioner to the GM's FA account after two weeks of inactivity. This is a courtesy message. The General Manager has one week (7 days) to respond to the email or PM and provide reasoning for their absence. #If no response is recieved within the 7 days, you will be given a final warning. You have 7 additional days after that final warning to respond, or your management position will be automatically withdrawn from you. The following applies: #*You will lose editing privileges on your Mastersheet. #*The Offensive Coordinator receives full editing rights (unless otherwise specified). #*Your removal at the position is up to the league GMs (a "Class I" vote). #*Your abandonment is made public. At this stage, the process for your team to be taken over is initiated. Your last chance starts here - you must report back before someone else comes in to take over if you wish to keep your team. #The General Manager will send a final email or PM to you indicating that your General Manager position has been revoked. The following applies: #*You will be unable to apply for another General Manager position for the rest of the season. #*You will be unable to reinvolve yourself in the league until the following season (or until further notice). #*Any harrassment or otherwise unsavory behavior as a result of your revoked position will not be tolerated. The behavior may be reported to authorities if it is warranted, and could result in total expulsion from the league. '''Scenario #3: '''The General Manager has used illegitimate means to break UFFL Rules or regulations; the GM has deleted other user's content from the Wiki; the GM has harrassed or been abusive agaist another member of the UFFL; inappropriately provoked UFFL members, or has cheated other UFFL members. #The Commissioner or Vice President will send you an email notifying you of your immediate removal from your position. #*You will immediately lose all editing and management privileges (including Players) within the league. As a result, the players may also be removed from other GM's teams. This decision is made without the initiation of a Class I vote. #*You can appeal this status, but depending on the severity of the issue, the appeal may be rejected or ignored. #*Your removal will be publicized as a 'Resignation' or 'abandonment' - only you choose how you wish others to perceive your sudden dismissal... #*The Offensive Coordinator receives first dibs at full Team Manager rights. #If the accusation is abuse or harrassment-related: #*If it occurs on FurAffinity, a COC report on FurAffinity will be filed against you. All rules apply to this league, which is home-based on the FurAffinity website. AUP regulations also apply. #If the accusation is unwarranted provocation, or the accusation is successfully repealed: #*Team Management privileges will be restored. This incident will be handled on a case-by-case basis. #*We'd be lying if we said we won't be watching you closely after a successful repeal. Members who submit an unnecessary amount of appeals or subjugate others to several complaints against their name may also be under grounds for dismissal from the UFFL. This is considered slander, and is highly inappropriate for this type of environment. We are all meant to get along, yo.